Good Enough
by Rebecca M Mesecher
Summary: This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please be nice, or not, whatever. I don't really know where I am going with this yet so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

ONE STEP CLOSER

I must kill her; end her terror on the world. After we stop the Dark Lord, I will end her. Bellatrix Lestrange, the most feared witch this world has ever known. I know it is going to be hard, seeing as I am not asking Ron or Harry for help on my secret mission.

I was lying in bed next to Ron, trying desperately to sleep. Bellatrix was all I could think about, I don't know why.

_'"You pathetic little mud blood, you think you can kill me?" Bellatrix yelled I was tied to her bed. She crawled onto the bed next to me, running her hand softly up the inside of my leg until she found my center. She pushed her hand firmly against me. "Mmm, Muddy, I can feel your heat through your pants, love."_

I pushed against the dark witch's hand, I wanted to feel her inside me, needed her inside of me. "I know I can't kill you, baby. I can't live without you." I confessed.

"No. What you can't live without is this." Bellatrix snaked her hand up my shirt, pinching my nipple. I moaned and arched my back at her touch. I ached for her touch. "See, mudslut." She whispered in my ear, "Even in your dreams you can't get rid of me."'

I could feel myself being shacked even in my deep dream state.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend hovering over me. He looked worried. "You were moaning in your sleep, and it didn't sound painful. I thought you were having a good dream about me, until you started going off about wanting Bellatrix Lestrange inside of you. What the bloody hell is that about?"

"It's just a dream, baby, you know I only want you inside of me." I gave him a smile; I was still feeling hot from that strange dream. "Come on, lover boy, do me right." I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I don't know what that dream was about, but you should have it again." Ron said, unwrapping the condom and rolling it on to his man-hood.

Ron wouldn't even look at me as he began to thrust deep into my center. Of course, I was the only one that knew his secret. Ron was in love with Harry Potter, Ron and Harry were the best of friends, and Harry was as gay as they come. But, Harry fancied Draco, this is a really bad case of everybody-is-in-love-with-the-wrong-person, because Draco was about to be a father, Ginny and Draco had been together for ages. I apparently had repressed feeling for the most feared witch in the wizarding world.

Ron came and pulled out, kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, babe." He muttered before rolling over and going back to sleep. I was his toy and beard, I didn't really like it, but we were friends and he didn't want his parents to find out he was gay. They were already heartbroken when they found out about Ginny and Draco. Ron figured it would kill them to find out about his feelings for Harry. This relationship was a relationship of convenience for both of us. My parents didn't have to learn that I loved women.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

It's been about a week since that dream, Ron was the only one that knew about it. I told him about my confusing feeling for the woman, he understood, but told me that I needed to forget the feelings because we were in a war; Bellatrix was on the other side. Ron also told me not to talk to Ginny about how I was feeling because she would tell Draco and Draco would tell Bellatrix. I really didn't care, I mean, Ginny is my best friend, just because she is having a kid with that blonde pain in my ass doesn't mean that I can't talk to her.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

"Granger." Draco greeted me with a disgusted look on his face. "I assume you are here to see Ginny." He left to go get the red head.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she entered the room. "It has been ages since we've seen each other! Please come into the sitting room." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the other room.

"Look, Ginny, I desperately need to get something off my chest, even though Ron thinks it's a bad idea to talk to you about it." I said as I sat down. Ginny smiled; I took that as an okay to go on. "I think I have feelings for..." I sighed. "Bellatrix Lestrange." I lowered my voice so only Ginny could hear me. I told her about the dreams I've been having the last week and of my plan to kill her if she survives the war.

"Oh, how sweet, the mud blood likes me." Bellatrix smirked, standing in the doorway.

I turned, shocked, "Bellatrix." I whispered, almost out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I still don't know what I'm doing. I think I might know where I'm going. I will try to slow down as some suggested. I tend to get ahead of myself and rush everything and end up not being able to finish a story, but, no that I have literally put my blood into this story I feel compelled to finish. I feel asleep listening to some of the fanfic that I read after I wrote some of this on, I rolled over onto my pencil (I feel a bit old school writing everything down in a notebook before typing it.) I woke up with the damned thing hanging out of my leg. Anyways, I will go ahead and let y'all know, what I did in this chapter is not going to make a lot of people happy. I read a lot of fanfic and one of them really made me hate a character and another one made me love a character, so yeah, don't hate me please…I needed closure. I would like to say think you to the lovely people that reviewed: alex14andra, misswitty, Snorbie, Texas Krow, and Darkshadow-lord. I did a happy dance and I didn't stop smiling…even now…still smiling! Thank you! And thank you to everyone that added this story to their favorites and everyone that added it to their alerts!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is owned by J.K.

THE CHANGE

"Shut up Bella, we have a bigger problem. You are with my brother! He loves you! How could you do this?" Ginny was upset.

"Calm down pregnancy hormones! He's gay." I clasped my hands over my mouth. Draco had entered the room when he heard the yelling, everyone's jaws dropped. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Why didn't he tell me, I'm his sister?" Ginny was so upset she was crying.

"Because he didn't want the family knowing, and..." I paused, looking from Ginny to Draco to Bellatrix, back to Ginny. "He's in love with Harry who happens to be in love with your man." I motioned to Draco.

"Potter is in love with me? That's so gross! If I wanted a man, I'd have better than Potter!" I tried so hard not to giggle, but failed. "Laugh it up, Granger; at least you don't have that annoying, whiny, git fancying you."

"Well, Draco, you don't have a mud blood fancying you." I spat back at him, I stood up and pushed my way passed Bellatrix, heading for the front door. I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Granger." I felt Draco's hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Look, I know we have had our differences, but, you are my girlfriend's best friend and I wouldn't want to hurt that friendship." It looked like it really pained him to talk to me, but I could tell he was being honest with me. "Everyone left her when we got together, but, you stayed. Thank you."

"Friends don't just leave friends, Draco." I turned back to the door, but stopped before opening it to leave. "Thank you." I said; Draco looked confused, "For treating Ginny so well. She loves you, that's what's important." With that I walked out the door.

I was almost half way up the drive before a slender, boney, hand grabbed my arm. I turned; ready to swing whoever was grabbing me, only to come face to face with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. I tried to free myself from her grasp, but she was too strong.

"We need to talk." She whispered.

"People are going to worry about me if I don't come home." I said, again trying to break free.

"I'm not going to kill you, Muddy." Bellatrix laughed. "At least not yet."

I slapped her hard enough to bust her lip open, this led the older witch to laugh harder. "I like 'em tough, baby!" with that she captured my lips. Even with the taste of her blood in my mouth, I couldn't help but pull her body into me, deepening our kiss. Her blood, in my mouth, tasted so good, almost sweet, I couldn't get enough. After I sucked all the blood from Bellatrix' lip, I bit it, trying to draw more out.

Bellatrix broke the kiss, leaning to whisper in my ear, "I've been watching you, love. I've wanted you for so long, baby. Let me know when you are ready to give up the ginger boy and are ready for a proper fuck." she then bit my neck, not hard, but enough to make me moan.

ЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛ

"I can't believe you told Ginny!" Ron was yelling about an inch from my face. "I should kill you right now! Or maybe I should owl Bellatrix and tell her your feelings; it would save me the trouble of killing you myself." Ron had his wand pointed at me.

"Look, you worthless bitch!" I yelled taking a step back. "You really think you can blackmail me over this?" I walked forward, walking into his wand; it was now pushing into my neck. "Kill me. You want to play the big bad, kill me! Nobody is going to care, I'm nobody! Oh, well, Bella might care. Guess what. She knows, and she wants me. Kill me, Ron; you won't live to see tomorrow." I said, shoving him across the room.

"You won't touch her, boy." A calm voice came from the door. We were so busy screaming at each other that we didn't realize that Voldemort himself entered our house. "Avada Kadavra!" A jet of green light shot out of the Dark Lord's wand, hitting Ron right in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I never would have thought that so many people would be interested in my writings! Thank y'all ( My Texan is starting to show) so much for your support! You have no idea who much it means to me. I want to thank my best friend/roommate, Chris, for being my beta. He gets all kinds of excited when I finish a chapter, he likes being able to read the story before everyone else…you know, seeing as he lives with me and all. Honestly, I think if I didn't threaten to stab out his eyes with my pencil, he would just still my notebook and read unfinished work without my permission…though, I do let him read chapters before they are done just to see if he thinks I'm on the right track. From now on I think I am going to start replying to revews here. Oh, and just in case someone didn't realize it…all the chapter titles are song titles. Just so y'all know.

vamp1001 – Thank you, love, I'm glad you like it. :D

Snapesbloodredneko – WHAT? YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER? OMG, GREEDY MUCH! Haha! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it!

Darkshadow-lord – Thank you! I've seen you around before, I am honored that you read my story. We both read "Those Gilded Chains We Wear" By KuraiBites I think its one of the best stories I have read. I need to get around to reading your stories, though. Oh, and to answer your question, I read a fic that made me love Voldy. "**Dark Effects**" by liidg, its one of my top faves!

Jonny2 – I wish I was Russian, studying Russian, or knew Russian. It is one of my dreams to learn the Russian language. I have been crazy obsessed with Russia and everything to do with Russia for as long as I can remember.

Berserkeroo – I would have to agree. I would have screamed like a little bitch too!

OKAY! HERE IS THE CHAPTER!

THE ONLY EXCEPTION

"Ms. Granger, please have a seat." Voldemort said, patting the bed next to him. I was hesitant, but did what I was told. The Dark Lord wasn't known to be nice to muggle-borns, so, I was a bit fearful for my life. "You seem to make my Bella happy, now, I'm not as cruel as most think, I like to keep my Death Eaters happy. Do you like her Ms. Granger?"

I didn't know where he was getting at, but, I figured it was in my best interest to answer truthfully. "Yes, Dark Lord, I do like her."

The man smiled at my confession. "I know you are not a fan of mine, seeing as I've just killed your boyfriend, this might be to much to ask, but, would you consider joining me to be with her?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off before I could make a sound. "Now, Hermione, you don't have to answer me now. Think about it for a few days, I'll come back to hear your answer." He stood, turned to walk out of the rooms.

"Dark Lord?" I stopped him in his tracks, he turned to face me." Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why aren't you killing me? I mean, I'm a mudblood and your whole thing is about blood purity."

"You don't fear death, you are good with a wand. You'd make a good addition to my ranks, and, Bella likes you. She is my most loyal follower, I will give her anything she wants." He smiled and walked out the door.

ЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙЙ

"What do you mean he's dead?" If anyone made me fear my life more than the Dark Lord and Bellatrix, it was Molly Weasley. "Who killed him?" Molly started crying.

I took a set and told her everything that happened. I told her about us, that I was his play thing. Mrs. Weasley was surprised to find out that her son was gay, apparently she's always wanted a gay son. I told her of the fight we had after I told Ginny about both him and Harry being gay. While I was at it, I thought I should tell her about what went on with Bellatrix as well. I finally told her what the Dark Lord told me.

"You can't go to his side, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You can't be with that...that bitch!" I was taken aback, I believe this was the first time I have heard this woman curse.

Molly got up, leaving the room, after a few moments of being alone Arthur came in, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione." He took a set next to me. "The Order needs you, when you decide what you're going to do, just remember, if you don't side with us you will die with them."

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

I walked into my room, Ron's body had already been picked up. I had a lot to think about in the next few days and I knew I'd most likely side with the Order. I laid down on the bed to think. I wasn't even sure of my feelings for the dark witch, I was beyond confused.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone entered the room. I was pulled out of my thoughts when an arm wrapped itself around my waist. I went for my wand, it was sitting on the table next to my bed, but the arm pulled me closer. I could feel the warmth of a woman's body behind me.

"There is no need for that." Bellatrix whispered into my neck. "I know what happened, I'm sorry." I started crying, I never thought I'd hear the most feared witch sound so caring.

I just laid in her arms, it seemed like days, but we just laid there, silent.

БББББББББББББББББББББББ

I woke up to the sound of the shower going, I got up and quickly got dressed for a jog. I wrote a note telling Bellatrix that I'd be back in 30 minutes.

As soon as I made it out the door I started my jog. I needed time to think and this was the only way I know I could.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I really like this chapter, so, I'm posting it. I got up and walked my fat ass to the library so this can go up. So, I hope y'all like it. I promise that this story will earn its M rating…I'm getting there, trust me. :) Oh, and the Poem in this story, well, that is mine, all mine!

Snorbie – I really hate ron. I couldn't wait to kill him off, obviously. Haha. I'm going to work on slowing the story down. I have up to Ch5 fully typed up, so hopefully, ch6 will be a bit slower…maybe…its almost done too.

Berserkeroo – I will try to be more descriptive. I always thought Voldemort and Bellatrix were talented enough to just broke through, but, I will work on it. :)

Jonny2 - Я хотел бы узнать. Сейчас я использую перевод в интернете, и я надеюсь, что это выходит право. Я использовал некоторые греческие буквы, а также русские буквы. Я рад, что вы читаете мой рассказ. Спасибо. :)

Darkshadow-lord – Thank you, sweetie. I wanted Voldemort to be a good guy, and I figured this was the way to do it. He does see Bella like a daughter, and I will get to that later in the story.

BEAUTIFUL WITH YOU (B.P.O.V.)

I walked out of the shower, seeing the note on the counter left for me.

"Bellatrix, I'm going for a jog, I should be back in 30 minutes. I need to think about everything that is going on. If you want to be with me, then, you need to know some of my concerns, we can talk about them when I get back, if you're still here.

-Hermione"

I smiled, I felt like a school girl with a crush, but, I know it was more that. Most of the time, when I take a girl, it's about dominance, not this time, though. I wanted to woo her, win her, be her's.

I sat on the bed, grabbed some parchment and a quill. I never wrote anything for someone, but, upon occasion, I did write some poetry.

"My eyes,

Glued to yours,

Nothing I can do,

But stare across the room,

Into the beauty of you,

Wanting to touch you,

Hold you,

Wondering if it's time to give up,

Try to move on,

But your eyes keep me here,

My feet planted,

I'm not going anywhere,

Cause you're worth the wait,

The possible heartbreak,

Cause I want to wake up every morning,

Go to sleep every night,

With you by my side,

You're so beautiful,

Your soul so amazing,

Perfect in every way,

Truly a honor to gaze at you,

To smile at your words,

To know such a beauty."

It was about the first time I laid eyes on her, at the Department of Mysteries. She was so beautiful and I told the Dark Lord that day that I wanted her, he told me to get over it because a mudblood swot and had no place being in the heart, or mind, of the most talented witch in the world. I tried, I tried so hard to get her out of my mind. But, I have always found myself in the shadows watching the beautiful, younger, witch, for years. She has become really good with a wand, I knew Severus was training her, he was second best to me. The Dark Lord now knew my 'obsession' went further than lust. I couldn't tell if it was love, but, I knew I would do anything for her.

"What's that?" I was snapped out on my thoughts, I looked over, Hermione was leaning against the door frame looking at the parchment still gripped in my hands. I stood up, walking over to her, and handed her the poem. I couldn't read her face as she read the poem.

"Did you write this?" She asked.

"Yes." I admitted. "It's about the first time I saw you." I blushed and hung my head.

Hermione lifted my chin, locking eyes with me. "It's beautiful." she smiled, taking a step toward me, capturing my lips with her own in a soft kiss.

I was the one to break the kiss, I didn't want to, but I needed to. "Your note said that you have some concerns?"

She sat on the bed, lowering her head as she spoke. "I don't know how I feel about you. Don't get me wrong, I like you, you're beautiful and smart, but I don't know if I'm in love with you. What if I don't chose to go with you and the Dark Lord? Will he kill me? What happens if I do go with you? I betray my friends, the Order. They will try to kill me along with all the Death Eaters. What if we don't work out? Do I die? I don't want to take the Dark Mark, it's not how I am." I could tell she was troubled with everything that was going on.

I sat next to her, "Hermione," I put my hand in her's, causing her to look up, to look at me. "I'm not sure that I love you yet, I know, for years I have wanted to call you mine. I know that the way I feel about you goes deeper than just liking you. If you don't chose me, I won't let him kill you, if you must die, I will do it. It's the only way to make sure you're not raped and tortured. And if they are truly your friends, they will not see us as a betrayal. They will be happy that you have someone that makes you happy and that you might have found love. And, they wouldn't be able to get close enough to cast a hex your way. You won't be forced to take the Mark, Cissy doesn't have the Mark, but you will have to prove your loyalties. I will always try to protect you, no matter what side you are on, and I will not stand in your way if you want to walk away. The chose is yours and only yours, I will respect whatever you decide." I never looked away from the younger witch's eyes. As soon as I was done with my speech, Hermione attacked my lips with her own, she showed so much passion, tears spilt onto my cheeks. I knew right then who she would chose.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here is chapter 5. I hope y'all like it. I don't have much to say today seeing as I didn't get much sleep last night and the walk to the library made me even more tired, BUT, I am determined to meet this girl that said she would be at this library sometime this week…so I have been here everyday this week. I am still working on chapter 6, writers block sucks…I thought boxing my roommate, a MMA fighter, would clear my head a bit, but all I got was a black eye. :D It was fun…but I don't recommend boxing after drinking as much Vodka as I did.

Snorbie – Thank you for sticking around, my friend. :)

liidg – Ahhhh! Thank you! I am so fan-girlling right now, its not even funny! I have a folder in my notes app that is just full of all your stories, I have read them all. You are one of my favorites…OMG…Ok, shutting up now…

imperfectionisunderrated – There is a fic I read that made me love Voldy. So I wrote him as more of a dark father, maybe I just have problems that I need to get help for, but I never thought he was as evil as everyone made him out to me. But hey, what do I know. You saying the poem was beautiful made my year, I have never like my poems, and not many people like them, so THANK YOU!

wild artemis – OMG! Thank you. I really do love hearing that my poems are beautiful!

Berserkeroo – I see where you're getting at. How about this, since I have chapter 6 almost done, I will bring up how they got through the wards in chapter 7. Sound good? I'll even try to make it detailed.

Darkshadow-lord – Thank you! You must not wait any longer, here is the next chapter. :)

HOLD IT AGAINST ME

"Severus." I was trying to get the attention of the potions professer. Dumbledore had the snarky man train me, under his teachings, I had become better with a wand, one of the best in Hogwarts really. "Severus!" I yelled, he finally looked up. "I need your advice."

"Whatever you do, don't name it after me." He said quickly with a smile on his face.

"Ha. Funny." The school year was starting in a few weeks and I needed to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't go to Harry because he would freak out on me and Severus Snape was my only other friend now that Ron had been killed, not that he would have been any help anyways. "Give me the pros of being a Death Eater."

"Look, Hermione, Bella is a very loving woman and she will give you whatever you want. I know that you want me to tell you that there is nothing that the Death Eater can give you, but I can't. We are friends, so, I am going to be honest with you. The Death Eaters will embrace you, protect you. They will protect their own. If the Dark Lord wills it, and he does, you won't be harmed. Bella is willing to die for you, Harry could care less. And while I'm being honest, everyone in the Order will turn on you if you even look at Harry wrong. Molly and Arthur are already looking for a reason to kill you, not just because of Bella, but because you support Ginny and Draco. Narcissa, the Ice Queen, already love you. You calm Bella down and you show her son kindness when everybody turned their backs on him when he got with Ginny. You will do whatever you think is right and the Dark Lord will respect that, only because of Bella. Well, that, and he has recently discovered love himself." Severus made a gagging sound.

"Do I even want to know." I asked, half intrigued and half fearful.

"Umbridge."

"Oh! That's gross! I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for He-who-has-to-sleep-with-that-vile-woman." Severus laughed, he knew of my hatered for her madam pinkness. "I have to go, Bella is at my house and I want to see her."

"Shag her, you mean." He gave me a knowing smirk.

"No. I mean see her. We have kissed and cuddled, nothing more. Something about not wanting to sway my decision." I rolled my eyes.

~~~~Дыхание и ожидание~~~~~

"Bella?" I called out when I entered my home, I told her that I needed to talk to some people. "Bella." I shouted again. I went into the bedroom, I was mortified by what I saw, the living room was ransacked and I had thought that maybe the other witch was looking for something, but as soon as I walked into the bedroom, I knew that nothing like that was going on.

I saw Bella on the bed, holding her abdomen, blood coming out from between her fingers. I panicked, I sent a patronus to the Malfoy Manor, knowing that is where the Dark Lord has his headquarters, saying that Bellatrix was injured and I need help.

I grabbed a shirt that was laying on one of the chairs by my bed, running over to Bella, I moved her hands to see the gaping wound in her abdomen, it looked like someone tried to gut her like a fish. I covered the wound with the shirt, applying pressure.

"Hermione." Bellatrix whispered.

"Shh, don't talk. Just fight, just stay alive." I said in a hushed tone.

"Hermione." she said again, still whispering, but in a tone to get my attention. "I need you to know, in case I die, I love you." As soon as she said it, I knew, I knew right then, I love this woman.

"I love you too, Bella. Now, stop talking."

Voldemort showed up as soon as I said it. He was with Draco, Ginny, Narcissa, and Severus, he told me to wait in the living room while he and the others worked. Ginny was the only other one not helping, she just held my hand while I stood there crying.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so, I was going to wait until next week to update this but my best friend/roommate/beta told me I shouldn't wait long and the really cute librarian, Sarah, also told me that I shouldn't wait long. I am having a hard time writing this note right now…I'm watching HBC interviews….so, yeah….anyways. Enjoy.

bloodnewt5 – You'll find out what happened. Thank you, lovely.

Darkshadow-lord – Thank you. You will find out what happened in this chapter.

Imperfectionisunderrated – OK! I am so tempted to print out your review and tattoo on my leg! Yes, it really did make my year. I don't really put my stuff out there for people to read.

CH:6 DONT YOU WANNA STAY

It had been about an hour before the Dark Lord, and the others, came out of the room. I was told that she would be fine, she would be sore for a couple days and would have a scar. Luckily the knife used wasn't magical, so it was quite an easy wound to fix.

"Hermione," The Dark Lord snapped me out of my thoughts, with the sound of my name, everyone left me in the room with the snake-like man. "It's time for your decisions."

"If it means avenging Bella, I will take your mark here and now, My Lord." I could feel myself filling up with anger and hatred for whoever did this.

"I can't let you avenge her, unfortunately, the person that has done this is mine to kill."

"Harry." I snarled, punching the wall next to me, leaving a hole. I guess I won't be getting my deposit back.

"He tried to take your lovers life, I think it's only fair that you take his little boyfriend's life. You'll earn your Mark and avenge Bella in one move. Leave Harry to me. I'm glad you picked Bella and I." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can go see Bella now, she is awake and is asking for you."

"Thank you, My Lord." I bowed my head and went into the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~Ничего не произойдет в моей любви, а я живу.~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's head was lying on my chest, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as I laid next to her. I traced circles on her back and played with her hair. I couldn't sleep, I was still too angry with Harry. Part of me knew that he would do something stupid if he found out about Bella and I. Now I had to find a way to kill Seamus Finnegan, shouldn't be hard, seeing as he wasn't the best with a wand, although, he did tend to make things go boom, big bada boom.

"Did you mean it?" The quiet question caught me a bit off guard. I had no idea that Bellatrix woke up.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"When you said that you love me, did you mean it? Or did you say it because there was a chance that I was going to die?" She propped herself up on her elbow to look at me.

I leaned in, kissing her softly. "I meant it." I whispered against her lips. I pulled back to see her smile widely. She laid her head back down on my chest, falling asleep again. We slept like this all night, wrapped around each other.

I woke up to Bella watching me, which I have never had happen to me before. "Get use to it, love. You are so beautiful when you sleep."

"Opposed to when I'm awake?" I stuck out my tongue, my tone light and playful.

The older witch brushed a stray hair out of my face and caressed my cheek, "No. You're always beautiful." She whispered before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

I broke the kiss after a couple of minutes. "What about Rod?" I knew it was stupid to care about the man, but, I wanted the woman to myself and I didn't play well with others when it came to women.

Bella chuckled, "We got a divorce a month ago." She confessed. "He didn't like that I had feelings for someone else. He told me that he wanted someone that will only love him." I smiled, I couldn't help myself, but, this meant that I didn't have to play with someone else.

"I need to shower." I started to get up when Bella pulled me back down. "Baby, I have a busy day, I need to get up at some point."

"Ok, ok, I guess."

I pushed myself out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes out of the closet. I entered to bathroom, turned on the shower to let the water heat before I stepped in, undressed, and turned on some music. I had just heard of this muggle band called Halestorm and I fell in love with them instantly.

I stepped into the hot water, letting it run down my body, it felt relaxing. I felt two slender arms wrap around my waist and a body press into my back. "You should be resting." I said. Bellatrix answered with a kiss and a nibble on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I spun around in her arms, wrapping my arms around her neck, as the water now beat down on both of us. "You really should be resting." I said again.

"I wanted to see you naked." She shrugged, pulling back looking be up and down, I did the same.

"You have everything I do. You could have just looked at yourself." I teased.

"Not the same." She captured my lips. Her hands started to roam up and down my back, she grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to her. I pushed her on to the shower wall, letting my hands roam from her neck down to her chest, I cupped her breast, her nipples were hard, ready for my mouth.

Bellatrix's hand found its way down my stomach, she started to rub my clit, I bucked, wanting her inside of me. It's like she knew what I wanted because she shoved one finger into me, as to tease me.

"Baby, please." I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please, just, god, baby…make me cum, please baby, fuck me!" At my begging she shoved two more fingers into me. She turned us around, pinning my hands above my head with one hand. Thrusting deep and hard with her other hand.

"Cum for me Hermione." She whispered in my ear. I was bucking, matching her thrusts, trying to get her as deep as she can get, I came. "Uh…Oh my god! BEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAA!" I screamed, cumming hard.

I wanted to taste Bellatrix Black, I needed to taste her. I turned off the shower, not realizing that we never took the shower.

I grabbed to older witch by the hand, leading her to the bed Ron and I shared many of times, I really needed to get a new bed. I laid her down, climbing on top of her, capturing her lips once more, dragging her into a passionate kiss. I kissed down her jaw line, down her neck until I reached her breasts. I flicked her right nipple with my tongue before taking it in my mouth. I pinched her left nipple, rolling it between my thumb and finger. I kissed down her belly, found my way to her neatly trimmed curls.

"Mmmmm" I moaned. "Bella, you smell so good." I kissed along her folds, I spread her with my tongue. I moaned, again. She tasted so good, the best thing I've ever tasted in my life. I slipped two fingers in, thrusting hard, I captured her clit in my mouth, I alternated between licking her and sucking on her. Bellatrix met my every thrust.

"Bella, you're so tight!" I groaned. "Cum for me baby." I could feel Bella tighten around my fingers as she screamed my name. I continued to thrust, letting her ride out her waves of pleasure.

I pulled out, captured her lips again. I pulled her to me, letting her curl up into my arms. "I love you, Bellatrix Black."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, long time no post...sorry this is so short and so late! I had a really bad case of writers block, it was not just subject to this fic but also the books I am writing. I hope y'all enjoy!**

**LOST IN YOU**

I slid out from under Bella, I really needed to get up. I looked over to my now lover, she was still sleeping soundly, peacefully. I quickly put on my pants and found a shirt, I bent down and placed a kiss on my lover's head.

I walked out of the door and appeared outside of Seamus' house. The wards weren't strong and they were quite easy to break through. I knew he was the only one home, I walked quietly into the house, up the stairs. I made the decision to not use magic, like Harry, but I would make sure to kill him.

I pulled out my pocket knife, a gift from my father, he liked to make sure I could protect myself. I slowly opened the door to Seamus' room. He was surprised to see me. "What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"Hello, Seamus." I said even toned, not letting my anger show. "I would apologize for what I'm about to do, but I'm not going to. An eye for an eye, today you die." The poor man was confused, I walked over to him, placed my hand on his shoulder. "It was nice having you as a friend." I slammed my knife deep within his gut, twisting the knife before pulling it out. Seamus fell to his knees, holding his newly acquired stab wound. I walked behind him, grabbing a fist full of hair, and slowly slit his throat.

I stood there watching him bleed out, a week ago I would have never done this, I would have thought you mad if you said I would.

I turned to the door, about to leave, but I felt my body fill with rage once again, I cast an_ Incendio_ at the body of my dead friend. I walked out the door, never looking back.

Maybe I have gone mad, or maybe I haven't and I've seen my true heart, dark and demented like the people I have been trying to fight. If you think me mad because I just killed my best friend's lover, fine, I'll let you think what you like. I am now in cahoots with the most feared witches and wizards in the world and I am not afraid to use my powers.


	8. Chapter 8

UNASHAMED DESIRE

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 8, about time I know! So I've had a lot going on, apart from trying to stay sober (3 months and 14 days), I have yet again moved. I am now in Wisconsin, living with my mom and step dad. I know, no excuse for not updating this story! So, here it is...I hope y'all (true Texan here!) like it!

Chapter 8 - Unashamed Desire

I apparated back to my flat, the kill made me horny and I wanted my woman. Killing Seamus turned me on more than it should have. I'm Hermione Granger, for fucks sake, the golden girl, the brightest witch of my age, this shouldn't be happening to me. I was happy being Ron's beard, at one point, why couldn't I just be happy with a simple life? Not that I really care, I'm more than happy with Bellatrix, oh how I want her right now.

"Hermione?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bellatrix whispered softly in my ear, while wrapping her arms around me. Bella's hand travelled down my body before resting on my center, her other hand rested on my breast.

I turned in her arms and kissed her passionately. Slowly pushing her to the bed, as my hands worked on untying her corset so she could step out of her dress. I pushed her perfect body onto the bed, pulling her dress off of her, and crawled.

I started kissing down her neck, stopping every few seconds to leave light bites. I wanted to kiss every inch of this woman's body. When I made it to her chest, I took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking softly. Her nails dug into my shoulder as she was trying to push me down to where she really wanted me, I was all too happy to travel south, but I wanted to take my time. I kissed, bit, and licked every inch of the beautiful woman until I made it to her center.

I pushed my tongue through her folds, softly, just to tease. "Baby, please." Bella moaned. At the sound of her plea, I shoved my tongue deep inside her center, I love her taste.

She started to moan loudly and squirm under me. I started to suck and nibble on her clit and shoved two fingers in. I thrusted lightly as I started to kiss up her body, I wanted to worship all of her.

Something about this woman changes me when I'm with her. When we started I wanted to destroy her, now I want to make love to her all night.

Her walls clinched around my fingers, her back arched, I knew her moment of bliss was upon her. I continued my thrusts until she was done with her wave of pleasure.

I laid down next to the beautiful woman and pulled her into my arms. "Bella?" I whispered.

"Yes, my darling?" Bellatrix moved her head to look at me.

"I am the luckiest witch in the world, you are so beautiful, and I love you." I told her before kissing her deeply.

It's been a few days since Seamus met the end of my knife, I've been waiting to receive my Mark.

I looked up from the parchment I was writing on to see an owl outside my window. I walked over and grabbed the letter in its mouth, as I opened the letter the owl flew off.

"Ms. Hermione Granger,

I am writing to inform you that the Dark Lord will be arriving at your flat in about two hours. Please dress nicely and inform Ms. Black of the event. Thank you."

I smiled as I read the note, I walked into the room I was sharing with Bella. "Baby?" I caressed her cheek. "Get up, baby, our Lord is going to be here in about two hours, we have to get ready." As she opened her eyes, I brushed my fingers through her hair. "Let's get a shower in."

About an hour later we were standing in my living room waiting for the dark wizard to show up.

I leaned in to kiss Bellatrix when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry?" I gasped when I opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone, it's me coming in for chapter 9...it has been 5 months and 9 days (or 160 days) that I have been sober, and, about 2, almost 3, months that I have not had a cigarette. My panic attacks have been getting worse seeing as I haven't had a smoke to calm my nerves, but it's all good. Well, I guess I should get to it, right?

P.S. Today's chapter title comes to you from Evanescence…

Lies

Flashback

"Harry!" Ron screamed, I guess he didn't know that I was right next to him…he never realized that I was there if Harry was around.

"Ron, Mione." Harry smiled as he hugged us. It had been a few weeks since we've seen him, he didn't go on holday with us, Harry wanted to stay at the school, he wouldn't tell us why. I think it had something to do with Draco.

He liked to play like he hated the Slytherin, but I had a feeling that it was something else, but he had yet to come out. I didn't push it, seeing as I haven't come out either.

"Harry, how was holday? You never told us why you stayed." I asked hoping against hope that he would give me something. But he just looked at me like he knew that I was trying to figure him out.

"It was fine, just hung around. If anything had happened you would know. We are best friends, the three of us, and we tell each other everything, you know that. Nothing will ever come between us, nothing ever." He smiled at me, I believed him, I had no reason not to.

End flashback

"You killed my boyfriend, you little bitch!" Harry yelled at me as soon as he saw me. I can't believe he had the nerve to come up to my doorstep and yell at me. Who the bloody hell does he think he is? I go to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot. "YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" He screamed at me.

"It's not like you really wanted to be with him, Harry, we all you know who you want. So, tell me, why does it matter? Shouldn't you be happy that I saved you the trouble of breaking that poor boys heart?" I said calmly, knowing that it would piss him off if I showed no fear or hatred. "Anyways, you tried to kill my girlfriend, what did you think I would do? And, just so you know, I very much enjoyed myself when I slid that knife from one ear to the other." I smiled evilly. "So, why don't you leave now, the Dark Lord will be here shortly and he is not ready for you just yet. Why don't you go chat up Draco?"

"You shut your dirty whore mouth! YOU STUPID LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" I laughed as he yelled. As I laughed the wall beside him blow up, shocking both of us.

I looked over to Bella, she looked angry, like that crazy woman that everyone makes her out to be. "Now, now, my sweet little Bella, why did you do that?" I asked as I walked over to her, placing my hand on her flat tummy, fully wrapping my arm around her as I made it behind her, pressing my body to hers. "Now we are going to have to fix that wall."

"You watch your mouth, Potter! Next time it will be your baby balls that explode! You understand me?" Bellatrix threatened Harry. It turned me on, her anger, if I was to be honest. "You do NOT call her names!"

Harry looked like he was going to either piss himself or run like a little girl, or both.

"Harry Potter, my boy, what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?" The Dark Lord walk up behind Harry, I'm pretty sure he piss himself now I'm just waiting for him to run.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know that I just updated, BUT, my writers block is gone so here I am trying to make it up all the missed time to y'all.

PART OF ME

I grinned big as I watched the fear dance on Harry's face, if he wouldn't have tried to kill Bella, I would be sticking up for him, trying to save him. He fucked himself when he should have fucked Seamus. The thought of that just made me want to puck, ew!

"Harry, Harry, Harry." I giggled as I said his name. "I told you to leave, you could've lived to see another day and lived to watch the rest of your friends die because of you." I looked over to My Lord. "My Lord," I bowed my head. "It is an honor to have you here."

"Really, sweetheart, I still don't understand why you are even letting the mudblood into the ranks." Umbridge came out from her hiding place, she was standing behind Voldemort. "If Bellatrix wanted that thing so bad why didn't you just make it a slave for her?"

"You watch your mouth!" Bella and Harry yelled at the same time. I looked at Harry confused, as did everyone else, why was he trying to stand up for me? I knew why Bella was, but Harry?

"Dolores, my love, there is no reason to call names, Hermione is very powerful, that's why she is joining the ranks." He kept his eyes on Harry, everyone did.

"Potter," This time it was Draco to speak, walking around everyone so he could get past Harry. "You tried to kill my aunt, why are you standing up for Mione?" I was standing there with my mouth open, did Draco really just call me that? I thought the little twit hated me. I don't understand anything that is going on tonight, the only thing that didn't surprise me was Umbridge.

"I must go." Harry said in a flat tone before turning around, he started walking toward the road when his ass caught on fire. I looked up to see The Dark Lord pointing his wand at boy who was running down the road trying to pat out the flames.

"I can't kill him just yet, no matter what wand I use it doesn't work, I have to figure out way." He said with a giggle. "Now, lets get to why we are here. Hermione," He looked me dead in the eyes. "Please come over here."

I walked over to him, looking at everyone in the room, I was worried, I think he could tell. Narcissa, Draco, Snape, Lucius, Ginny, and Umbridge all came. I bowed again. "My Lord."

Voldemort smiled, it always creeped me out when he did that. "Please give me your left arm." I held out my arm for him, I knew this was it, this is what would tie me to the dark side, to him, to her, there was no going back after this. He touched the tip of his wand to my left forearm, it felt like a fire was going through my vains.

I have tattoos, so I always thought this would just be like that, tattoos didn't hurt, at lest not the ones that I got. I have two on my back, one in between my shoulder blades and one on my right shoulder blades. The one in the middle of my shoulder blades is the logo for the muggle band Halestorm, I have an addiction to muggle bands, and the one on my shoulder is a saying form the singer of the muggle band Evanescence. Nothing has ever hurt this bad. The next thing I knew, the world went black.

Bella's P.O.V.

Once everyone left, I picked Hermione off the ground, the poor girl passed out from the pain. The events from the evening replaying in my head, I  
couldn't understand the Potter boy's reasoning for showing up. I couldn't understand why he would stand up for my love when he had just called her the same name minutes before.

I took out a peace of parchment, I needed to right, I just needed to do it.

"The hair that falls around your shoulders,  
The longing in your eyes,  
I way you touch my cheek,  
When we kiss,  
Your lips when you smile,  
The sparks in your eyes,  
When you look at me,  
I have never felt so much love,  
Only the darkness of others,  
You are my night sky,  
My moon light,  
On a dark night,  
Making me see,  
The good that has come to me,  
And for that,  
I am grateful that you are here,  
To hold me,  
At night."

I folded up the poem, leaving it on the desk, I got up to go lay down to the beautiful woman on the bed.

All I could do was look at her, so peaceful, so perfect. I don't know how I, Bellatrix Black, got so lucky.

_"Bellatrix," I barely heard my name as it was whispered. "Bellatrix, we need to leave." I looked around me, but, I couldn't find where the whispers were coming from. I started walking around, I didn't know where I was._

_"Hello?" I called out, but there was nothing, no whispers, just…nothing. I was in darkness, complete and utter darkness. I was starting to get scared, I could feel my heart racing, and I was starting to sweat._

_"Bella, we need to leave." I heard louder, the room was slowly lit up, "Bella, hurry, Hermione and Narcissa are going to kill us if we're late." I turned around to see Lucius dressed as a clown. He was slowly walking toward me in his size 20 red shoes. "Let's go, she'll never forgive you for missing this!"_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey peoples! So I know Bella had a weird dream but I will not bring it up again in the story until I know what the fuck it was going on in my head when I wrote it…Anyways, I've been listening to a LOT of Otep lately and Otep makes me want to fight, like a good ol' fist in your face, busted lips, broken noses, fist fights! SO, if I add a fist fight into this chapter, you know why! The title of today's chapter is the title of an Otep song.

**Fists Fall**

**(B.P.O.V.)**

I woke up to someone banging on the door of Hermione's flat. I looked around and my lover was nowhere to be found. I sighed, got up, and wrapped a sheet around my naked body. I should really go back to my manor, I'm sure Hermione is getting tired of me being here constantly. I open the door slowly, my wand in my hand hidden by the door.

"Are you in love with my best friend?" Harry sighed from the other side of the ajar door. I opened the door a bit more, and just stood there, looking at him, I didn't know why he cared, he did try to kill me not to long ago. "Get dressed Bellatrix…I really don't want to see you in nothing but a sheet, save that shit for your girly friend."

"You can come in, Potter, just don't try to kill me this time." I said as I turned back to the bedroom. I didn't really feel like putting on my dress on so I looked through Hermione's closet, I found so muggle cloths, and I just throw them on. Before calling the Dark Lord, he needed to know that Potter was here. I walked back to the living room.

"You never answered my question, Black." Harry looked at me, and snickered. "Really, Bellatrix, sweatpants? You really look like a muggle."

"Laugh it up Potter. At lest I don't fall in love with people that will never love me back." He stopped giggling at that.

"You had no idea that Mione would have feeling for you, don't play that game with me." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways I came here to do something but if I don't have your permission first Hermione will kill me so-"

"You are not Ms. Granger's to kill, Potter." Voldemort cut Potter off, I almost died when I saw his face, he looked like he was going to piss himself! "Did you really think my Bellatrix wouldn't call me here when you arrived, Mr. Potter?" Harry slowly turned to look at the Dark Lord.

"I came here because I have business with Bellatrix, not you." Potter said with a bit to much sassiness. It was quite funny really, and Voldemort looked more amused than angry at the out burst.

"Potter if you weren't the enemy, I would try to hook you up with someone, to bad your sassiness will go to waist someday soon." I'm sure I was turning red from holding in my laughter. "Anyways, Potter, what business do you have with little ol' me?" I asked.

"I want to fight you, if I win you leave Hermione until you can prove to me that you really love her." He said.

"You want to duel, potter? You know I'm the second best with a wand, right? Anyways, what if I win?"

"No, I want to fight, with fists, the muggle way. Name what you want if you win."

"My Lord, may I speak to you for a minute, in privet?" I looked over the Voldemort. He nodded and followed me into the bedroom. "My Lord," I bowed my head. "Potter had part of your soul in him, he would make a good asset to us, why kill him when that would mean killing part of you?" I take a breath and he nods for me to continue, "If I win this muggle fight, I could have him join our ranks."

"My Bella, you do think of everything don't you? We can't make him join us, but I do agree with you about killing him. Make him think about it, tell him that if you win he has to think about join us but while he thinks about it he can't come around you or Ms. Granger." I bowed my head once more.

We walked from the room, Potter was looking at all the books. "Okay, Potter," He jumped before turning to look at me, I giggled. "If I win you have to think about joining our ranks, but, while you think about it you cannot come near Hermione or myself, and if you do I will call My Lord." I held out my hand and he took it. "Now, when do you want to do this?" He looked at me like he had all the confidence in the world, like I couldn't fight because I'm a pureblood, what he doesn't know is that Rod and I had gotten into a few good fist fights in our marriage, it made for good make-up sex.

Hermione walked into the flat, a look of confusion on her face. "Um, hello." She said. "What's going on here?" She looked between Harry and myself before looking to the Dark Lord.

"Well, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter here has challenged our Bella to a fist fight." Hermione looked shocked. "If Mr. Potter wins, Bella has to leave you until she proves to him that she truly does love you, and if she wins, he has to think about joining our ranks."

"Bella, can I speak with you, in the room, now." Hermione took my hand and dragged me to the bedroom, not even giving me time to reply. She pushed me into the room and slammed the door, giving us some privacy. "Why the fuck would you agree to something so stupid and childish, Bella?" She asked, angry. Is it wrong that I found it so hot that she was livid? "Do you even know how to fight?" She throw her hands up in irritation and began to speak again, before I could answer. "He could hurt you, Bella! This isn't like magic, you could get really hurt." Her voice softened and wrapped her arms around my middle. "How could you be so stupid?" She looked into my eyes before kissing me.

"Hermione," I whispered against her lips, before I pulled back to gaze at her, "I know how to fight, I'm pretty damn good at it, really." She looked at me confused and shocked. "Rod and I had a lot of fights. Now let me go kick Potter's ass and teach him a lesson about trying to brake us up." I smiled at her, kissing her again.

"Potter." I said when I entered the room again. "Now, we do this now, I'll give you five minutes." He looked smugly at me.

"Don't need five minut-" He was cut off with a right hook to the jaw. "Fuck!" He yelled.

The fight was on, he throw a few hits at me and I dogged them easily, but of course I was going to let him land a few, I'm not a total bitch, but not this early into the fight. I smirked as I land a hit to his gut and laughed as he dropped to his knees. "Give up Potter?" I asked and he shock his head. When he started to get up I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into my knee.

"Bella," I felt two arms encircle me, "Don't hurt him to much, he is my best friend." She whispered in my ear and I nodded. When she let go of me I let Potter clock me in the jaw, busting my lip. I could taste the blood and it pissed me off, without really thinking I hit him with a right hook then a upper cut, he fell and didn't get up, he was out. I let out what the muggles call a "Xena war cry" whatever that means, and smiled big. I just won the fight and I hope I get a prize later tonight.


	12. note

Hey y'all, well, I got me a job so I'm stressed for time now days and my laptop chapped out on me a few days ago. Anyways, I am back to hand writing all my stories. So, yeah, I thought I should let peoples know. OH! And I coming up on 9 months sober, so I hope to have new chapters up for all my stories, and the first chapter of a new story I'm working on, for my 9 months!


End file.
